Electronic system components are becoming increasingly important in motor vehicles. In particular, ensuring a reliable electrical connection between an electronic module, for example a mechatronic module located in an oil pan for controlling a motor vehicle transmission, causes significant problems for the sensors, the actuators, and other electronic modules.
The electrical connection between a circuit board having electronic and electromechanical components which is usually located in the electronic module, and the external assembly and connection technology (ACT) is often established using bonding wires which connect the connecting points of the circuit board in an electrically conductive manner via glazed connecting pins in the module housing. The individual connecting pins are connected to a punch grid as ACT, for example, by laser welding, and the webs of the punch grid are later removed. The circuit board may be a printed circuit board or a so-called low-temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) hybrid having an electronic circuit mounted thereon.
Moreover, DE 10 2007 032 535 A1, among other sources, refers to providing a circuit board for transmission control of a motor vehicle directly on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and to connect the printed conductors of the printed circuit directly to connecting points on the circuit board using bonding wires. After the contact is established, the circuit board is encased by a cover, which may optionally contain a plastic material for sealing. However, this design complicates function tests in particular, as well as the controlled pre-aging of the installed electronic modules.